


Il est né

by Garance



Series: Fairyshot [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It has been one year since I wrote about Fairy Tail, Past Child Abuse, i miss it
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Des réflexions venant d'un des membres de la guilde.





	Il est né

Il est né

  
_Il est né malheureux :_

Son père battait sa mère.  
Son père le battait.  
Son grand-père ne le savait pas.

  
_Il est né faible :_

Il n'avait pas de magie dans son corps.  
Il était faiblement constitué.  
Son père lui a implanté une lacrima.

  
_Il est né seul :_

Son père ne s'occupait pas de lui.  
Son père a tué sa mère devant lui.  
Son père l'a forcé à devenir fort.

  
_Il est né sans ami :_

Il s'est éloigné de son grand-père.  
Il s'est éloigné des gens de la guilde.  
Il s'est éloigné des gens tout court.

  
_Il est né sans volonté :_

Il n'a pas envie de vivre.  
Il n'a pas envie de mourir.  
Il n'a envie de rien faire.

  
_Il est né blessé :_

Son père l'a frappé, presque jusqu'à la mort.  
Une cicatrice le marquera pour toujours sur l'œil.  
Son corps ne s'en remettra jamais.

  
_Il est né inhumain :_

Ses yeux sont vitreux la plupart du temps.  
Il est surpuissant par rapport aux autres.  
Son tatouage accentue son côté sans âme.

  
_Il est né idiot :_

Il s'est cru supérieur beaucoup trop longtemps.  
Il a fait une connerie.  
Il a mérité de se faire exclure.

  
_Il est né avec espoir :_

Il s'est fait des amis dans la guilde.  
Il s'est formé une équipe nonchalante.  
Il a trouvé le bonheur et un sourire véritable.

 

  
Fin


End file.
